Just One Dance: A Draco oneshot for arabbeauty
by Twisteddarkangel
Summary: This is a oneshot for a friend from the quizilla site. Since quizilla isn't allowing me to post it on there I'm going to put it on here. I hope you all like it! It's not my best or worst. I've been busy and had no ideas for stories so I'm going to try to get back into writing! Thanks!


Just One Dance: A Draco one-shot for arabbeauty

"So many dresses, and not enough time," Ginny exclaimed running around the dress shop, looking for a dress.

The Yule ball was just around the corner and every girl from fourth year and up would be attending. Even though Ginny was in her third year, a year behind me, she was still going to be attending since she was asked out by Neville.

Since we still didn't have our dresses picked out we made today the day for shopping; thankfully we had the store all to ourselves.

"Calm down, Ginny, we have all day," I reassured her.

"I'm sorry but we want to look astounding. Maybe even have Neville like it so much he'll ask me to be his girlfriend," Ginny squealed.

"You will look amazing, any guy would want you," I acknowledged, for the umpteenth time this week.

"Easy for you to say Eve, you already have a boyfriend," Hermione added, seizing a few dresses to try on.

"Sorry I have a boyfriend and you don't but that's not my fault."

My thoughts went to Oliver Wood, my boyfriend since second year, and I couldn't help but smile; reflecting of how we became a couple.

"_Raw, raw, GRYFFINDOR!" Every Gryffindor shouted as the Quidditch team landed on the field. We had beat Slytherin; 55 to 100. The whole team was enthusiastic; tonight would be a night for celebrating. _

_I ran and hugged Harry, "Superior catch! You were amazing as always!"_

_Harry hugged back, "Thanks Eve."_

_I walked with Harry off the field and met up with the Weasley twins. I congratulated them on the game as they reminisced in the highlights. While walking, I collided with someone, standing before me. I looked up to see Oliver Wood smiling brightly._

"_Well played Captain," the twins chimed together, walking with Harry into the changing rooms, leaving me alone with Oliver._

_Oliver nodded to them and then turned his attention towards me, "May I ask you something Evelynn?"_

_I nodded, "What is on your mind Mr. Wood?"_

_He took a breath, "I was hoping, maybe, we could go to Hogsmeade together…That is if you want to go with me."_

_I smiled, "Are you asking me as a friend or as someone you might have an interest in?"_

_He blushed, "The second one."_

_I smiled, "I would love to."_

_He smiled brighter, leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, enjoying his daring move. He then said goodbye and went in to change with his team._

"That would be perfect for you!"

I snapped out of my thoughts to notice Ginny smiling at me. I looked down to see I was holding a lengthy green mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"Go try it on," Hermione encouraged. I shrugged and went to the changing room.

When I walked out I noticed we weren't the only ones here anymore for Draco was standing by the door waiting for Pansy to find a dress.

I sighed, trying to restrain my emotions.

I noticed Draco was picking on my friends; again.

"None of these dresses will make you girls any less fat," He teased.

Pansy started laughing, if you want to call it that. The girls said nothing, trying to ignore the comment.

Draco continued to tease them and in doing that caused me to get offended. I was going to go out and put him in his place when I got a better idea.

"What do you think," I questioned as I walked out.

As soon as Draco saw me his jaw plummeted to the floor, causing my smirk to expand. Being half Veela had its perks.

As I walked past him I tossed my long silvery-blond hair his way.

Draco whistled which caused Pansy to become outraged, grab his arm, and drag him out of the shop.

"Oh wow Eve, you look amazing," Hermione whispered, trying to control her excitement, "It goes well with your olive skin tone."

Ginny agreed, "Oliver will flip when he sees you in the dress!"

I smiled, "I'm sold."

fron: .

Back: .

********************************At the Yule Ball********************************

I met Oliver at the stairs. He looked incredible in his tuxedo, and I couldn't stop myself from beaming. He took ahold of my hand and kissed it. "You look nice dear."

I was caught off guard by the use of the word nice but decided to disregard it and kissed him, "You look very handsome Luv."

He smiled and walked us into the Great Hall. All the tables were moved and the decoration was like a winter wonderland. It was a breathtaking image to say the least.

The ball began and we all started dancing. After a few dances Oliver went to get us drinks. I went and danced with Hermione and Viktor, her date.

About half an hour later, a slower song began to play and I watched as everyone grabbed their dance partners. I looked for my date and finally found him dancing with a student from Beauxbatons.

It didn't upset me. I mean, after all we were supposed to befriend the students from the other schools. What I couldn't ignore, however, was Oliver's movements. He was kissing her neck as his hands traveled over her body.

I walked straight up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ev-"

I slapped him across the face, "We're finished! I'm done with you."

As I walked away I heard snickering. I turned to spot Draco staring at me, "About time Hastings. That git didn't deserve you."

I felt my pulse accelerate but held my anger, "What do you want Malfoy?"

He gave his signature smirk, "A dance, with you."

He put his hand out and I glared at it, "I'm not looking-"

"Just one dance; we can talk and then go our separate ways," he stated; grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the crowd.

He placed his left hand on my waist and his right in my left as we began swaying to the music.

"I don't know if anyone told you but you look breathtaking," he stated.

I looked him over, melting inside, and tried to control my emotions, "You look rather handsome yourself."

He took a step back and twirled me out and then back into his arms.

"You're a great dancer too. Did you take lessons," I asked.

He nodded, "Yes. I could say the same for you. "

"What do you really want Draco?"

"To ask you something; like I stated I just want to talk to you."

I sighed, knowing it probably wasn't going to be a good thing, "What is it then?"

He became very serous, "Why do you hate me?"

I was shocked by his question and we danced in silence as I thought about the answer.

"I don't hate you, Draco. I have never hated you."

He smirked, "You have a perplexing way of showing it. How do you feel about me then?"

I smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered and went to answer when his lips crashed into mine. I couldn't help but kiss back, being it complete bliss. I had never been kissed like this before and I savored every second our lips were one.

When we pulled away, I glanced into his vivid grey eyes as he stared back into my silver ones.

"Why," I breathed, trying to analyze my thoughts

"I want to know how you feel about me because I think I'm falling in love with you Evelynn Marie-Antoinette Hastings."

I gasped, not expecting to hear those words from him.

Draco continued, "I want to be with you. I can treat you better than any of the other guys you have dated. I can shower you with gifts; anything your heart desires can be yours."

I started to tear, "I have loved you for awhile now. I tried to trick myself make myself believe I loved Oliver but my heart was always devoted to you."

I wiped my tear from my eye," But you don't love me, you love my Veela blood…"

He shook his head, "You could be a muggle and I would still feel this way. I love you for you and I want to be with you and only you. "

With that said he put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a box and handed it to me. I opened it to find a diamond necklace.

albums/x146/twistedbloodangel/?action=view¤t=

He had me turn around and placed it around my neck, "Accept this as a gift of my love. Accept this if you will accept me for me."

I turn to face him, "I accept."


End file.
